Phastos
Phastos is an Eternal a nearly immortal race created thousands of years ago by the alien Celestials. Being a weapon-smith, Phastos was mistaken for the Olympian god Hephaestus during the days of ancient Greece. Phastos is more reticent than his others, having a melancholy spirit and an ambivalence toward fighting. Little has been revealed about the past of the Eternal named Phastos. He has served as a master technologist for the Eternals, and has created numerous weapons and inventions for them. It was Phastos who forged the sword of the Eternal Kingo Sunen. He was also the teacher of the Eternal scientists Sigmar. Powers and Abilities Phastos possesses the conventional attributes of the Eternal race as well as certain special abilities developed through rigorous discipline. Like that of all Eternals, his life force is augmented by cosmic energy and he has total mental control over his physical form and bodily processes even when he is asleep or unconscious. * Superhuman Strength: Phastos posses superhuman strength whose exact extent is unknown. He has been shown to throw huge boulders and larger cars without must stress. * Cosmic Energy Manipulation: Phastos can project cosmic energy in the form of beams from his eyes or beams and flashes from his hands. This cosmic energy, stored in specialized enclaves of cells in his body, can be used as force, heat, light, and possibly other forms of electromagnetic energy. Phastos can project a maximum concussive force of at least 200 pounds per square inch. He can project heat of a maximum temperature of at least 2,000 Fahrenheit. It takes about one minute for him to attain this maximum temperature. Because Phastos's heat beams can vaporize solid objects, they are often called his disintegration beams, The maximum range for his energy beams is about 175 feet. The expenditure of cosmic energy in this way continually for several hours will temporarily deplete Phastos's physical strength, but not his resistance to injury, although it will temporarily increase his sensitivity to pain. He will rapidly return to normal after such lengthy energy expenditure is over. * Flight: Phastos can levitate himself by mentally manipulating gravitons (subatomic particles carrying the force of gravitational attraction between atoms) around himself. He can also levitate other persons and objects, even while simultaneously levitating himself. Phastos is able to fly via self-levitation at approximately 600 miles per hour. * Invulnerability: to conventional forms of injury. Should Phastos be injured somehow, he could regenerate any injured or missing tissue. An Eternal can only die through an injury that disperses a significant portion of his body molecules, or if he is injured after his mental control over his body is somehow broken. * Psionics: Phastos has low level psychic abilities. He can mentally create illusions so as to disguise himself. Phastos can also psionically manipulate atoms and molecules so as to transform an object's shape. * Teleportation: Phastos can teleport himself psionically, but prefers not to do so, since, like other Eternals, he finds the self-teleportation process physically unpleasant. * Enhanced Metabolism: Cosmic energy bolsters Phastos's metabolism so that he does not tire from any physical exertion. * Insulated Weather Adaptation * Immortality * Immunity to Disease * Retarded Aging Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Category:Eternals